Panzer 4 C
The Panzer 4 C is a tier 2 German medium tank. About On June 1st, 1937, Krupp was informed by Baurat Kniepfamp of Wa Prw 6 that because of the high priority to standardize Panzer chassis, Krupp was to cease all development work on the B.W chassis when the 2.Serie/B.W. ran out. Wa Prw 6 had planned to use the chassis that was being developed for the 3.Serie Z.W. for the 3.Serie/BW. However, due to new innovations introduced in the 4.Serie/Z.W (examples being the torsion bar suspension and 10-speed transmission designed for speeds exceeding 65 km/h), it's chassis design would be continuously delayed. By May 1937, it was already deemed that the two trial chassis would not be available until April 1938, causing an eight-month gap in Kz.Kpfw.IV production. On the 21st of June, 1937, the Waffenamt informed Krupp that a large number of B.W. were to be produced at Crusonwerk immediately after the completion of Krupp's 2./B.W. This ensured that the B.W. chassis with its paired leaf-spring suspension would virtually remain unmodified in production until the Wars end. In October 1937, Krupp was awarded contracts for the assembly of 140 units of the 3.Serie/Bw.W. complete with both its turret and armament in operational condition. However, due to the decision to stop the development of the chassis, very few modifications were fitted onto the Ausf.C. The top leading edge of the outer gun mantlet was reshaped into a V-form in order to deflect incoming rounds. The locks for the rear deck hatches were simplified. The commander's cupola was changed, mounting the same cupola from the 4.Z.W, starting with the 31st turret. To power the tank, it was fitted with the Maybach HL 120 TRM with improved ignition. A rain guard was also welded to the driver's visor starting with the 58th superstructure, improving driving performance in the rain. Only 134 of the order for 140 were built with turrets as Pz.KpfwIV Ausf.C. Playstyle Introduction - This tank has a high DPS and DPM for its tier, even beating some tier 4 tanks, however, this comes with a huge downside, having paper-thin armour that can be penetrated by every tank in the game, and a horrible shell-drop. Close-range Support - This tank should be played as a close-range support tank, but not as a brawler as it can be penetrated easily and only has average health for its tier, its DPS should be used effectively by picking off tanks from within 200m, as the horrible shell-drop makes it hard to shoot further than that, hence it cant be used as a sniper. Stay back a bit and do damage for your team, let your team tank the hits and support them from the rear. Gamemodes - In KoTH and even TDM this tank is extremely useful as it can one-shot most tier 1 and tier 2 tanks in KoTH, or 2-3 shot tier 2s in TDM. Pros: * High DPM makes the tank great against equal and lower-tier opponents * Great maneuverability suitable for quick maneuvers * Slightly average armor penetration. * Excellent DPS. Cons: * Thinly armored all-around making the tank quite vulnerable. * Poor health pool, although normal at tier 2. * Horrible shell-drop because it's howitzer. Category:Germany Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Premium